Darkness Prevails
by BelleCeline
Summary: Draco thinks the world is his for the taking, but Pansy won't let him get in her way. Set prior to Half Blood Prince.


I was never supposed to be here, but here I am…I have clawed my way to the top and I thrive here, this is the spot I was born to have. No one will get in my way. I didn't let my parents get away with it, nor my ignorant sister, or even him. He created a monster. But that's his own fault. If he wasn't so hell bent on annoying his father he'd have never met me and made me what I am. He saved me from a life of boredom, inadvertently of course. It was just too bad that I had to kill him. But I am the pure-blooded mudblood, 'daughter' of Bellatrix Lestrange, the one and only Pansy Parkinson. I have to live up to my expectations.

I headed for the exit, my bag slung over my shoulder and my dyed black hair swinging over my shoulder. Lucille was saying something to me and Millicent, but I wasn't listening. My mind kept wondering back to the mudblood; what did she have that I didn't? You could ask anybody: I was certainly more gorgeous than that scum. Why did Draco Malfoy want a bushy haired, big-toothed, wide-eyed freak like her when he could have sleek and stylish, perfectly prim, seductively sexy me? Why did he refrain from rash acts of violence when he was around her, but then when it was me and him he'd use me, abuse me, and toss me aside? A hand on my forearm made me turn.

"Parkinson." His voice was cold, his grey eyes were filled with anger, and the hand on the wall behind my head indicated that he was in a bad mood. What else was new? The girls smirked at me, as though I were being treated like a queen rather than a whore, and walked ahead.

"Draco?" I asked, once the common room had cleared out.

"Where the hell were you last night, you worthless bitch?" He growled. Where was I? Where were you? You were off, snogging Granger in the darkest corner of the darkest hallway of the room of requirement. But you don't know that I know about your secret, Draco.

"For your information, I had to meet with Bellatrix." A blatant lie. Did it matter? No.

"I don't care who you were meeting with! You're supposed to be around for me, when I want you!"

"And why in the bloody hell would I do that, Draco? Even you have to admit I deserve better than an adultery-committing mudblood lover." I knew I was going to be smacked even before his heavy hand connected with my mouth. I didn't care. This was just a delayed episode of what would have happened last night. His hand came heavy and sharp across my face, bringing the bitter tinge of my own blood to my lip. I couldn't help myself from smiling, it was just too ironic.

"That's the cat calling the kettle black, isn't it, James?"

"Don't call me that!" I hissed menacingly, my charcoal lined eyes narrowing.

"Why? You are, after all, a mudblood, too. You're no better than her! At least she embraces her more unfortunate qualities. What do you do? You try to cover it up with all these lies!"

"You made me what I am, Draco! If you hadn't had such a stupid idea as becoming blood buddies then I wouldn't be here!"

"If only I had been smarter back then."

"You aren't any smarter now then you were then." Another smack across the face before his teeth punctured my crimson lips, blood rushing forth. I didn't fight with him and I didn't give in to him. I let him push his tongue into my mouth and bite my neck, his fingernails raking my arms as he yanked at my blouse, making the buttons pop off. Enjoy it, Draco. This is the last time you'll get it. This is the last time you'll feel anything even remotely close to the pleasure you get from my pain. Roll in it, thrive in it, bask in it. Do with me what you will, Draco Malfoy. Tomorrow at this time, you'll be a dead man.

He pushed me on the floor and my head cracked against the cold bricks of the Slytherin common room. I could taste the adrenaline from it in my mouth, but I ignored all the pain and kissed him back hungrily. It was too bad. Draco was gorgeous, a sex god. Despite his bad temper he could drive girls wild. But all of his promise was broken, chased away by the mudblood he'd fallen into lust with.

I let it slip to Bellatrix what he's been doing. She was furious and stormed to the Dark Lord, demanding his crimes be paid for. The Dark Lord agreed; how could he refuse his two most faithful servants? So he gave me permission to do away with Draco, not that I needed it anyways. I told The Dark Lord about my other plan and he had liked it greatly. Blood or not, Bellatrix wanted Draco dead. Now was our chance to get him out of the way.

Draco forced himself on me further and I noticed he was enjoying himself. We would be late to our first class and miss breakfast. No matter. I would slink down to the kitchens during Snape's class and get something to eat. He didn't dare yell at me, no matter what I did. Snape feared Bellatrix, for all his slimy calmness in her presence. This amused me immensely; being a Death Eater had it's definite perks.

"Why don't you even try to defend yourself, you damn whore?" He asked huskily, biting my ear.

"Are you this rude to the beaver? Because your only appeal was your looks, and now that they're gone, drained in part by me, you really are repulsive. I wonder what about you is so alluring to your other whore."

"I don't know why everybody thinks you're so great. Perhaps it's because nobody knows the truth." He smirked, his hair (which he was no longer bothering to slick back) fell in his cold gray eyes as he looked down at me. With force that he didn't know I had, I turned the tables so that he was between me and the ground.

"And they never will." I whispered, batting my eyelashes innocently. Everyone fell for this trick with few exceptions: Bellatrix, The Dark Lord, Lucius, and Draco knew better.

"If you want that to happen you should watch your back. And stay out of my way." Draco switched positions again, my head spinning. He stood and re-dressed himself, sneering at me as I sat up. "We're not married, by the way, not yet." He said, taking me off guard. I smirked at him and redressed myself, ignoring the blood that stained my white shirt, the blood his fingernails had brought.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Therefore, I can not commit adultery. Once we are married you can accuse me of it."

"I'm not getting married," I smiled, straightening my skirt and looking in the mirror above the fireplace. I swept my wand over my hair and tucked a stray piece behind my ear, once again the picture of perfection.

"You'll marry me, of course."

"Why marry me when you can have the mudblood?" I inquired innocently, licking the blood off of my lips and straightening my silver and emerald Slytherin tie.

"Because I want two mudbloods. No one ever told me how good they were in the bed or else I would have promoted inter-house unity a hell of a long time ago."

"Are they good in bed?" I asked, curiously. "Because as far as I know we've done things everywhere but a bed. Which makes me wonder whose bed you were in with the mudblood?"

"Snape's," Draco rolled his eyes, bored with our conversation. "But you will marry me, Pansy. For appearance sake."

"Why, Draco," My voice held all the cute shock of a southern Belle. "Are you proposing to me?" I mocked, picking up the quills I'd dropped. He laughed dryly and opened the door.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Parkinson. I'm telling you that you will." He stormed out of the room, the icy tension dissipating the moment he was gone. I smiled to myself and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"That's what you think, Malfoy." I didn't waste my time going to the Great Hall, but went straight to potions. Snape sat behind his desk, his hook nose buried in a book. He didn't hear me come in and so I stepped right up to his desk and laughed. I'd somehow managed to acquire a laugh quite like Bellatrix's, one that was cold enough to make hell freeze over and menacing enough to seep into the very marrow of the bones. I was amused that Snape jumped (evidently he thought I was Bellatrix) and I sat on the edge of his desk, smirking.

"Parkinson," He said coldly, and I could tell that he was not happy to see me.

"Missed me that much, have you?" I asked sardonically.

"What do you want?" He asked, his lank hair falling into his eyes as he looked down his nose at me.

"I know you've never been the gracious host, Snape, but why don't you try and show a little hospitality?"

"Sorry, I'll try again. Would you like a drink? I have a poisoned bottle of Matured Oak Mead that I meant to give Filch around here somewhere." I flashed a fake smile.

"That's more like it. I need some things."

"What do you need?" Snape looked at me warily and I smiled innocently

"Things that I can only get from a Potions store room of course."

"Do you care to elaborate, Pansy?"

"Fine, then. I'll need lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, knotgrass, powdered horn of a bicorn, boomslang skin, ground tooth of a werewolf, saliva of a hinky-punk, fingernails of a centaur-"

"It sounds to me like you're brewing a polyjuice potion, correct?" Snape looked doubtful, hesitant, sort of.

"It may be. Then again, maybe it's not."

"And you are aware that doing this is against the law."

"And since when have Death Eaters given a damn about the law, Snape?"

"It's professor to you, Parkinson."

"Alright, Professor, I know it's against the law."

"Not just for you, but for me."

"I'm wise enough not to be caught. Now if you, on the other hand, aren't capable of sufficiently covering your tracks then I'll just steal the stuff. Otherwise it would be so much quicker if you just gave me what I needed. And a lot less painful."

"You think you scare me Parkinson?" Snape gave a hollow laugh. I stared at him out of my dark eyes, blue by birth, black by the genius that is Bellatrix.

"I may not scare you, but my mother sure as hell does." I smiled wryly and he nodded, striding over to the store cabinet. I watched, bored, as he checked the labels on each vial, his long fingers skimming the rows of miscellaneous ingredients.

"Are you aware that you're bleeding, Parkinson?" Snape asked lazily, placing the vials in my open bag.

"Oh, am I? I hadn't noticed." I lied, rolling my eyes. Snape handed me the bag with the ingredients and eyed me up and down quickly.

"I really would do something about that bleeding if I were you."

"The bleeding itself has stopped. As for washing the blood away, I'll not waste my time." I smiled to myself, thinking of my bloody brilliant plan. Snape surveyed me for a moment before turning, with a swish of his long robes, and returning to his desk. "I'll be back for the notes tomorrow, Professor." I slung the bag over my shoulder again, hearing the vials clink together, and placed a hand on the door.

"So then am I to presume you have taken ill?" Snape asked, steepling his fingers.

"No, you're to presume that I'm off doing something far more important then making a sleeping potion."

"We're not making a sleeping potion today, Ms. Parkinson."

"None of it matters to me. I'm on a mission for the Dark Lord, one that far outweighs the worth of all the ingredients in your store cupboard."

"Then why have none of the other Death Eaters been informed of this?"

"Because. Just one pair of loose lips could ruin the entire operation. I'm not fool enough to let that happen." I opened the door and strode out, my head held high, and proceeded up to the fifth floor. Once there, I thought of a place to brew a potion, a place where no one could find me. I stepped into a cold, dark chamber with a fire in the corner and a black leather couch in front of it. In the center of the room there was a large brass cauldron . Around it, I placed the ingredients I would need to use.

I felt glorious as the ingredients simmered together, boiling with the increased acceleration brought on by the hinky-punk saliva. I watched the potion swirling into itself, green and then blue. And then it paled out, turning clear. The boiling stopped and the liquid sat still in the pot. Removing a vial from my bag, I filled it with the potion and smiled, unable to keep myself from feeling smug. I replaced the vial in my bag and stood. I tipped the cauldron back using my foot, and watched the liquid make contact with the floor. It simmered against the cool concrete, steam rising off of the surface. I left the chamber with the cauldron still there. I had my weapon; Now, all I had to do was wait for the attack.

Draco left to visit Granger before he came to visit me, just as I was sure he did every other night. It gave me time to get ready for him. I slipped into the most seductive outfit in my posession. The black dress fit me like a second skin, hugging me close. A pair of murderous-looking high heels polished that look off, and just for the hell of it I applied lipstick in the brightest, sexiest shade of red I could imagine. I went to his room, which he had to himself, another perk to having a father that was in with the dark lord. Draco always had alcohol in his room, even if he didn't often make use of it. I could see no point in letting good Vodka go to waste, and so I conjured up a glass and filled it half up. I put my potion into the glass as well, and watched them swirl together momentarily before fading to match together.

I drank the rest of the vodka straight out of the bottle. I had polished off the contents of it by the time Draco entered his room after his late-night tryst. He walked in the door to me laying on his bed with my arm flung over the bed. I was staring at the dark mark on my arm, besotted. I often wanted to touch the ink over my smooth skin, but I knew to do so was to summon the Dark Lord, and I wasn't about to pull him away from his important work. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, sounding pissed. I looked at him mildly.

"You said I'm to be here when you want me. Is that now?"

"No. I don't want to see you." I smiled, grabbing the glass of my vodka mixture.

"Well, fine. You know where I'll be if you need me." I put my hand on the knob, and pretended like I was going to go. That was enough to stop Draco. His hand seized my shoulder, rooting me to the spot, and he whipped me around so hard that the glass nearly slipped from my hand. I tightened my hand on the glass as he slammed me into the door. I watched him patiently.

"Stay." He said savagely. I nodded submissively, waiting for him to make his next move. He took the glass from me and set it on the table near the bed stand. I followed his hand, and he leaned close to me, looking appalled. "You smell like a wine distillery."

"Vodka, Draco. Sixty proof."

"You're a sloppy drunk."

"I'm a fun drunk." I insisted.

"I wouldn't associate you with the word fun. You don't do anything inebriated that you wouldn't do sober, which isn't a whole lot."

"Inebriated is kind of a big word for you, isn't it?" I made to reach for the glass, but Draco intercepted me. He stepped in front of me and put as much force into a backhand as he possibly could. I stumbled across the room and hit my head on the door knob. I slid to the floor, watching him as if I were in a daze. Draco looked at me in disgust and picked up the glass. He swished the contents around it for a minute and then raised it to his lips and gulped it all down in a quick motion. I watched him expectantly.

"You know what your problem is?" He asked me coldly. I didn't answer. "You're too damn permissive. You're a bloody floor-mat." I smiled. I could see the change beginning to take hold of him. His pale face turned a new shade of white, and he began to cough. He seemed confused at first, and then realization came over him. He fell to the floor, choking and coughing, and I crawled over to him.

I tipped his head back gently, cradling it in my arms. His gray eyes, flat and dull like rocks in a river, were alight with knowledge, but he could hardly speak now. My poison was dripping into his body, flooding his veins, constricting his airways. Soon he would suffocate. "You." He croaked. I put a gentle finger to his lips.

"Shh." I leaned down to kiss him one last time. This time I was in complete control. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him hard, pouring out all of my passion for him. I saw his eyes one last time watching me in fear, and I deepened the kiss, stealing away his last breaths. 

**Ok, so this requires a lot of reading between the lines. She killed him. She's a bitch. I wanted to write about her for a while because she always intrigued me. I hate Hermione/Draco, but for some reason i wrote them together. I don't know. It's 2 a.m. and my brain doesn't want to shut off, but I wasn't feeling like writing anything that went with my other story. I wanted something dark and edgy, and this is what my feverish brain produced. I don't know if it's even any good since I haven't bothered to even re-read it myself. So you guys should let me know. ** =]


End file.
